Servant Megami Tensei
by magostera
Summary: Basically, characters of Shin Megami Tensei as Servants. Is now a story !
1. Servant Stats

Hello, readers!

As the title say, this is some characters of Shin Megami Tensei that I envisioned as Servants in TYPE-MOON universe. I think those two universes could make some really interesting interactions. As of now I don't have any idea for a story, but the inspiration I have simply don't go away, so I made those. They are mostly from SMT4, but I may make more of them if it continue to gnaw in the back of my mind, and maybe make a story with them.

If you like those character sheets and want to use them for your own stories, feel free.

* * *

 **Servant: Flynn, Savior of Tokyo**

 **Origin:** SMT4

 **Class** : Saber

 **Alignment** : Balanced Good

 **Strength** : B

 **Endurance** : B

 **Agility** : A

 **Mana** : A

 **Luck** : B

 **N** **oble** **P** **hantasm** : EX

 **Skills**

 **Magic Resistance A:** Cancel spells of _A-Rank_ or below, no matter what _High-Thaumaturgy_ it is. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a ' _Magus Killer_ '. Flynn gained large resistance to even spell cast by Divine Spirits, making even high grade magecraft insignificant against him as a result.

 **Demonic Whisper B:** A special version of _High Speed Divine Words_. In the Age of Miracle, the language of the gods exist again as a unified language and system of spellcasting. This peculiar skill represent the imprinting of those words inside the soul of human, giving him the ability to use them. The rank of this skill does not designate only the speed of spellcasting, but also the power one can display using them. At rank B, it let the user use every spell up to the third tier of power.

In the case of Flynn this skill is originally rank A, but as a Saber his spellcasting ability are lowered.

 **Herald of the Middle Path A:** A skill similar to _Counter Hero_ , but affecting the alignment rather than one degree of heroism, crippling those of Lawful and Chaotic alignment. At rank A, it reduce all the opponent's parameters by two rank. The effect is lessened in case of Good aligned opponent, reducing the parameters by one rank instead.

 **C** **harisma B:** Having _B Rank_ in this Skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King/Queen. The morale of military forces he or she commands is extremely high. Flynn commanded the respect of men and demons alike, to the point of being unanimously called Savior of Tokyo.

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Pact of two lives: Masakado's Blade**

Type: Anti-Unit

Rank: C

The sword of Flynn, wielded by him in two lives. It is in truth not a weapon to trike down one's enemy, but rather the proof of the contract between Masakado and Flynn to protect Tokyo and mankind, Masakado's own shadow manifested as a blade. It can only be used by Flynn alone, and it's true name and power can only be released in Tokyo, where both it's rank and classification change.

 **Forever we shall protect our home: Masakado's Shadow**

Type: Anti-Country

Rank: EX

The true form of Masakado's Katana, and the true power of the contract between Flynn and the guardian deity of Tokyo, usable only if multiple conditions are met (The true name release must take place in Tokyo, the city itself must be at risk, the threat must be above the power of Flynn alone). By releasing it's true name, the titanic protector emerge from the city itself. Since Masakado is Tokyo itself, his power is unaffected by the decline of Mystery but directly fueled by the Counter Force. Easily capable of resisting nuclear weaponry and capable of cursing any enemy of man, it is a creature of pure power controlled only by Flynn's will. However, Flynn must sacrifice his own life to summon his might, his spiritual core becoming the heart of Masakado.

 **L** **ike:** Fishing, picnic.

 **Dislike:** Fighting between friends, name-repeating demon.

 **W** **ish upon the Grail:** Undo the death of his friend Issachar.

* * *

 **Servant: Gaston, Crusader of the people. **

**Origin:** SMT4 Apocalypse

 **Class:** Lancer

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Strength:** A

 **Endurance:** C

 **Agility:** A

 **Mana:** D

 **Luck:** D

 **N** **oble** **P** **hantasm** **:** A

 **Skills**

 **Magic Resistance B:** Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_ , it is difficult for them to be affected. Living into a new Age of Miracle born from technology, Gaston was used to fight supernatural and faced many magic attacks, gaining a great resistance to it.

 **God Slayer** **B** : A ' _plus_ ' modifier is gained when attacking Divine Spirits, wraiths, and Servants with the Divinity Skill. Lancer gained this skill by helping to defeat an actual Divinity.

 **Bravery B:** The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage.

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Spear of Michael**

Type: Anti-Unit

Rank: B (Originally A)

The Spear of Michael, _"The spear that brought down the Devil"_ , is a powerful divine construct originally wielded by the archangel Michael and later entrusted into Gaston hands to kill the great serpent Shesha. It was later broken by Gaston himself to prove his resolution to fight not for a superior power, but the sake of the people.

Originally the weapon greatly amplified the skill Miracle and serve and possessed extremely strong power against enemy opposing christian faith, however since Gaston gave up his faith into God, most of the weapon power is sealed away.

However the spear still boast strong anti-dragon properties as reference to the fact that the Devil, in christian lore, is often represented as a dragon when Michael strike him down.

 **Gungnir**

Type: Anti-Unit

Rank: A

The spear of Odin, chief god of the norse pantheon. Gaston fought the Divine Spirit twice, and upon seeing his growth during their second confrontation, Odin wagered his spear on the result, leaving it behind as he was vanquished. To release its true name, Gaston must first break (or destroy in any way, including using it as a Broken Phantasm) the Spear of Michael.

A divine construct imbued with the concept of _"No matter how many time it is dodged, it will strike the enemy"_. This property work at it's best it is thrown, something Gaston rarely do since it does not fit into his fighting style. However, combined with Gaston own skills it become a weapon _"Capable of piercing through any kind of defense"_ when it's true name is released, creating an inescapable strike when combined with his first ability.

Despite the spear not possessing inherent power over lightning and Gaston not possessing any magical training, as a Servant Gaston can call upon thunder when releasing the true name of the spear, giving him the equivalent of **Mana Burst (Lightning)** **A** with half the mana cost. This is because having fallen the chief god who ruled over lightning in the new Age of Miracle, Gaston can call upon his Authority when using the spear.

 **Like:** Friendly rivalry, fighting for a cause.

 **Dislike:** Condescending gods, fanatics.

 **Wish upon the Grail:** To prevent his brother's early death.

* * *

 **Servant: Nozomi, Queen of the Fairies**

 **Origin:** SMT4 Apocalypse

 **Class:** Archer

 **Alignment:** Balanced Good

 **Strength** : C

 **Endurance:** C

 **Agility:** B

 **Mana:** A

 **Luck:** A+

 **Noble Phantasm:** EX

 **S** **kills**

 **Fairy Queen** **A** : a skill unique to Nozomi, coming from carrying the essence of a mother goddess and being charged with the protection of the Fairy kind. A composite skill comprised of _Goddess's Divine Core_ , _Magic Resistance_ , _Independent Action_ , _Protection of the Fairies_ and _Territory Creation._

 **Marksmanship** **A** : a skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of firearms. Nozomi is an expert among expert in the use of firearm and is able to obtain near-supernatural effects from their usage.

 **Clairvoyance C** : a visual ability that is also called ' _Eagle Eye'_. Simply looking from a high location is sufficient to fully survey a town and search for enemies. It connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons.

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **O Land, Become Home of the Fae: Fairy Forest.**

Rank: EX

Type: Labyrinth

The living manifestation of Nozomi's dream and mission. An immense forest of giant trees, enchanted springs and lakes. The forest act as a giant maze where " _One cannot find its way unless the Fairies allow it_ ", and Phantasmal Species of the Fairy Kind can freely manifest in it to serve as a guardians. Because Nozomi possess Authority as the Queen of all Fairies, even peculiar spirits like the Lady of the Lake may answer her call, as well as Noble Phantasm linked to Fairies or created by them. Inside the Forest, Nozomi's Authority is elevated to the rank of a Mother Goddess, making her immortal as long as any Fairy still live inside the forest and giving her a combat boost equivalent to Mad Enhancement of Rank A without any demerit. However she cannot stay in the forest, as her Servant container cannot hold her increased Divinity for long.

This Noble Phantasm must be prepared in a place where " _Nature is strong_ '' for at least a whole week. Once it is done, a veil leading to it can be manifested anywhere Nozomi wishes. It is not a Reality Marble, but instead a " _Place belonging to the Reverse Side of the World_ ". As it is separated from the World of Man, it is almost impossible to destroy from the outside: one must attack it from the inside, or tear it apart with something capable of damaging the World. In that regard, it possess similar defensive property as another Noble Phantasm of Fairy origin.

 **Like:** photography, teaching young people.

 **Dislike:** Betrayal, authoritative motherly figures.

 **Wish upon the Grail:** The eternal safeguard of Fairies.

* * *

 **Servant: Jonathan, Vessel of the Heavenly Chariot**

 **Origin:** SMT4

 **Class:** Rider

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Strength:** C

 **Endurance:** B

 **Agility:** B

 **Mana:** A

 **Luck:** D

 **N** **oble** **P** **hantasm** **:** A+

 **Skills**

 **Riding A+** : all vehicles and all creatures up to the level of _Phantasmal Beast_ and _Divine Beast_ can be used as mounts. However, that does not apply to members of the _Dragon Kind._

 **Magic Resistance** **B** : cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_ , it is difficult for them to be affected.

 **Divinity** **D** : being the host of the Heavenly Chariot, Jonathan possess a strong divine essence. However, it is actively suppressed when summoned as Servant.

 **H** **igh-Speed Divine Word B** : the ability to speak magical incantations at an accelerated speed. By using a language from the Age of Gods, High-Thaumaturgy can be cast at the speed of Single-Action spells.

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Heavenly Seraphic Chariot, Merkabah**

Type: Anti-Army/Anti-Self

Rank: A+

A Noble Phantasm of metamorphosis, born from the sacrifice of Jonathan to give birth to the Heavenly Chariot. Even though is soul should have disappeared in the process, he survived inside the Divine Spirit, ultimately returning back to his friends and uniting with his chaotic counterpart to save the world.

It can be used in two distinct way. The first one is a partial use of the Noble Phantasm, a summon of the Chariot as a spiritual vessel acting as a throne and a combat chariot, the equivalent of riding a Divine Beast of the highest order. Its defensive abilities are superior to that of a Dragon and are furthermore increased by divine protection. The chariot himself release large magical energy while moving capable of destroying large areas simply by passing by, its primary mean of offense.

The second one consist in incarnating Merkabah into Jonathan's own body, a metamorphosis into a pseudo Divine Spirit. The pseudo Divine Spirit possess offensive and defensive capabilities superior to that of its chariot form while retaining his mobility and having access to powerful supernatural powers. This transformation consume immense amounts of magical energy but can be reversed. However, each transformation increase the rank of Divinity by one rank. Once it reach A, it is not possible to retain a human mind anymore and the metamorphosis become permanent.

 **Like:** loyalty, compassion.

 **Dislike:** selfishness, charming spell.

 **Wish upon the Grail** : World peace.

* * *

 **S** **ervant:** **Kazuya Minegishi, Abel, The King of Bel.**

 **Origin:** Devil Survivor

 **Class:** Caster

 **Alignment:** Balanced Chaotic

 **Strength:** E-C

 **Endurance:** E-B

 **Agility:** E-C

 **Mana:** E-EX

 **Luck:** E-E

 **N** **oble** **P** **hantasm** **:** E-EX

 **Skills**

 **Territory Creation** **E-** **EX** : a Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana. Granted as the irregular Rank of EX, it allow the creation of the King's Gate, the legendary Tower of Babel.

 **Demonic Fusion** **E-** **EX** : a variant of _Item Construction_ , specifically oriented toward the manipulation of true Ether to form conceptual being. By merging the mana of the World and True Ether of the Reverse Side, the holder of the skill can create familiars of higher order imitating the identity, power and history of various Phantasmal Being. At this rank, even Divine Spirit may be recreated following this process.

 **Evocation** **E-** **EX** : a magecraft that evokes spiritual bodies from the past, or possibly from the future. Abel, as King of the demons possessing the title "Bel", can freely summon any demons carrying the name, as their essence are part of his own.

 **Demon King** **'s** **Crown** **E-** **EX** : a skill showing the true nature of Abel as a Demon King, bearing in him the essence of a monstrously powerful demon that was said to rival God. A composite skill comprised of _Monstrous Strength_ , _Magic Resistance_ , _Charisma_ , _Independent Action_ , _High-Speed Divine Words_ , _Mana Burst_ , etc.

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Genesis of the Demon King: Lockdown of Seven Days.**

Type: Demonic

Rank: E-EX

A Noble Phantasm that reflect the growth of Kazuya Minegishi from an ordinary human carrying the soul of Abel to the Demon King of Bel capable of rivaling God. He is initially quite weak, all of his skills and Noble Phantasm sealed and his stats reduced to E, but every day, his power grows. The dawn of the seven days, his power reaches its maximum and is said to surpass those of the six other class united.

 **O Nature, swear to not hurt this One: Blessing of Beldr**

Type: Anti-Self

Rank: B

A Noble Phantasm belonging to the norse god Beldr that later became a demon, assimilated by Abel during the third day of his ascension. A Noble Phantasm of absolute protection, making immune to " _Any harm from being and things of Gaia_ ", with the sole exception of the Devil's Fuge, the plant named mistletoe. Any attack from something wrapped in mistletoe will ignore the protection.

 **Flames of Heavenly Punishment: Fire of Gomorrah**

Type: Anti-Army

Rank: B+

A Noble Phantasm belonging to the great demon Belial, assimilated by Abel the sixth day of his ascension. The divine fire of punishment toward sinners wielded by God and kept by Belial after his fall to demon-hood. This Noble Phantasm take the form of pillar of flames falling from the sky, dealing greatly increased damage toward Evil Servants and Sinners. Even used by a demon, the flames of punishment still carry the wrath of God.

 **Dark Hand of the Lord of Chaos: Death Flies**

Type: Anti-Country

Rank: A

A Noble Phantasm representing the Authority of Belzebuth over filth, maggot and flies, as well as the forth plague of Egypt, assimilated by Abel the seventh day of his ascension. A curse of pure calamity, releasing thousand of flies devouring the flesh, mana and soul of anything they come across. A regular human being is instantly dissolved, Servants will be killed within mere minutes. Heroes with a history of defeating curses possess an innate resistance toward this attack, but even those Servants can't completely negate it's effect and will suffer heavy damage.

 **Tower of Vanity reaching the heaven: Tower of Babel**

Type: Fortress

Rank: EX

The territory belonging to the rightful King of Bel, the ultimate privilege given to Abel the seventh day of his ascension. An immense Tower swirling with power reaching the very Heaven, bleeding it of its mana to reinforce itself, rising higher and higher as the time pass. The higher it goes, the more mana it siphon and give to its master Abel. Furthermore the Gate of the Tower act as a voracious black hole, a jaw of avidity capable of swallowing anything and anyone coming too close. Abel himself is the only one capable of entering the tower harmlessly. The density of Ether inside the Tower being enough to kill any mortal following even if the gate does not destroy him, it is not possible to shelter a Master. Servants have to pass an Endurance and Magic Resistance check to survive the passing of the Gate, but does not suffer any penalties inside the Tower itself.

 **Like:** Cain, programing.

 **Dislike:** Mischievous gods, doomsday cults.

 **Wish upon the Grail** : To save Cain from his eternal reincarnation.

* * *

 **S** **ervant:** **Toki,** **Killer of the Arrogant**

 **Origin:** SMT4 Apocalypse

 **Class:** Assassin

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Strength:** D

 **Endurance:** E

 **Agility:** A+

 **Mana:** D

 **Luck:** D

 **N** **oble** **P** **hantasm** **:** D

 **S** kills

 **Presence Concealment A:** hides one's presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying. It is possible to disappear and become almost impossible to be detected. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.

 **Disengage A:** bonus effect of returning battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of the match (1st turn) and restores the condition of this Skill to the initial value. At the same time, it forcibly releases some of the bad status ailments inflicted on the user of this Skill.

 **Mental** **Pollution** **A** : makes it possible to shut out any mental interference Thaumaturgy due to possessing a distorted mentality. However, at the same time, it becomes impossible to come to an understanding with individuals that do not possess an equivalent rank of _Mental Pollution_. Toki's devotion and mind of steel warped by her temporary possession from the goddess Innana. If Toki's Master is considered "strong" by her standards, she will obey beyond reason, but should he fail to meet those criteria and she meet someone fulfilling them, she will betray without hesitation to serve that person.

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **For the sake of Strength,** **Death to the Tyrant**

Type: Anti-Unit

Rank: C++

A secret technique born from Toki's life and accomplishment, the killing of a God for the sake of one's quest for power, not the power to dominate or protect other, but purely " _To reach a higher personal strength without limits_ ''. A high risk, high reward Noble Phantasm whereupon his activation Toki announce her presence and intention, making it impossible to surprise an opponent.

This technique of assassination is an instantaneous attack comparable to simply slitting the throat of '' _an enemy that cannot conceive his own defeat_ ". This Noble Phantasm consist in a single slash combined with a mental effect preventing the target to recognize the attack as " _Something that can kill_ '', making them incapable to react to it until the blow have been dealt. It's efficiency is increased proportionally to the gap in stats between Toki and her target, and further increased by the target own pride in their skill and power, and even more increased if the target is " _one who rule over other_ ". As such, it is an incredibly vicious attack against all warrior-king/queen and magus despite the attack not targeting them specifically. _Instinct_ does not protect against this Noble Phantasm since " _Pride overcome the Instinct_ " of the target, and neither does _Bravery_. However, mental interference skill like _Mental pollution_ and _Vitrification_ give a bonus check against the mental effect, and leave upon success a window of opportunity "just before the blade strike". _Mad Enhancement_ , in function of the rank and effect, may entirely negate the mental effect.

 **Like:** Strong Master, Sweets.

 **Dislike:** Restrictive and authoritarian people, weakness.

 **Wish upon the Grail** : Reincarnation.


	2. Chapter 1 : Unbalance

**Chapter 1 : Unbalance.  
**

Tohsaka Tokiomi inspected the room once last time. The door was closed, and the only light came from the two torches behind himself. Kotominei Risei and Kirei were by his side, looking at his preparations silently. The circle was perfect, the catalyst placed on the wooden pedestal. Everything was ready. Everything was perfect. Any traces of worry washed away by calm mastery, the pride of a magus curbed by decades of experience. The summoning was near. Just a little more to wait for his magical energy to reach his peak, around one hour after midnight. There, it was time.

''A base of silver and steel. A fondation of stone and the archduke of contracts. My ancestor, and great master, Schweinorg.''

To reach the Root. Such was the goal of all Magi, the accomplishment so few ever obtained. Among them the great Sorcerer Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Wizard Marshall, the Kaleidoscope. A man who reached the Root and obtained the Second Magic, whose very knowledge helped to create the Holy Grail War. And by using the power of the Grail, he would reach the Root too.

''Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat five time. But break each when they are filled. A wall to block the falling wind. The gate of all four directions close. From the Crown, come forth and follow the road to the Millennium Kingdom.''

The words came effortlessly, practiced to perfection. Not a single uncertainty, not a single mistake. All of his efforts from the past years have been for this single instant. He was to summon the first of all heroes. The king of heroes, Gilgamesh. Such powerful being could only come under one of the three knight Class, he was sure of it. Which one would doubtlessly not matter much.

''Heed my words. His will creates your body, and your sword shall follow His destiny. If you heed the Grail's call and obey Order and reason, answer my summoning.''

The energy was flowing thought him, a strain he was expecting and familiar with as his magic circuits were pushed to their limits. It was coming. The summoning was coming to it's completion as light shone from the circle on the ground. Yet... Something was wrong. Very wrong.

''I hereby swear. I will be all He judge good in the eternal world. I will be the disposer of all He judge evil in the eternal world.''

His vision blurred, a sudden pain aching in his back. Blood on his shirt, blood on his hands. The room. Everything was debris and dust, the catalyst absent, Risei and Kirei nowhere to see. Tokiomi clenched the hand carrying the Command Seals as he fell to his knees.

''Clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of biding...

"Servant of the Almighty". No, it was not right, it was not the correct words he had to say! Mobilizing every ounce of his will, the magus articulated the last words, pushing away the pressure in his mind.

''… Guardian of the Scales!''

The surging light blinded him before everything went dark...

* * *

Tokiomi awakened with a panicked breath before his mental habits kicked in, repressing the emotions and leaving place to logic. Dark. Everything was dark, with the exception of a small campfire shedding light on immediate surrounding. Sitting up, the magus tried to make sense of what happened before. He was about to summon Gilgamesh, and then... No. Breathing according to his martial art training, Tokiomi examined his recent memories. He was about to summon Gilgamesh. But the incantation he used... It was not correct. It was as if he have been under a spell with the objectyive to make him fail. But who could have done such a thing? Furthermore, was quite certain that Kirei and Risei were with him. Yet before falling unconscious, he clearly remembered that they were not present. The magus touched the floor faintly lightened by the campfire. Dusty, irregular. He could feel the fresh air of night despite the crackling flames. He was not in the Church basement, that much was certain. He could not comprehend. How could thing turn out like this? What happened?

''It seem you are awake, Master. Do not worry, we are in a safe place.''

Stunned, Tokiomi raised head to face the gaze of a young man with sharp green eyes and long dark hair styled in ponytail. The voice was mature however, and he estimated the person facing him to have entered adulthood. But his words, clear and loud, registered at the same time the magus felt the connection. That young man was without a doubt his Servant.

''You are not Gilgamesh.'' Said the magus with a bit of disappointment.

''I am not. But I hope you will find satisfaction in me nonetheless, Master.''

The politeness and respect in his Servant's voice reassured Tokiomi. At the very least, he summoned a Servant with proper attitude. Examining the young man more attentively, Tokiomi noted his dark blue jacket, light top, white pants and boots. A katana was hanging by his side, visibly pointing the Servant to be a samurai of sort. On one hand, summoning a Heroic Spirit of the land meant he would additional stats boost and possibly more Noble Phantasm. On the other hand, the clearly technological device attached to the young man left arm could only indicate a recent Heroic Spirit, one whose Mystery, and by essence overall strength, could only be inferior to that of more ancient heroes. Logic would dictate he obtained a Saber, but he had to ask. Some heroes were in their life as proficient in magecraft and weapons after all, and could be summoned in multiple classes.

''My Servant, would you make me the honor of unveiling your identity?''

''Of course, Master.'' Acknowledged the young man, kneeling in front of Tokiomi. ''I am Flynn, Savior of Tokyo and samurai of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. For the duration of this war, I will serve you as Saber, Master.''

* * *

 **I finally got a precise idea on how I wanted to make this a story ! I can't promise I will update with regularity, but here we go. I hope you enjoyed the start.  
**


	3. Chapter 2 : Realization

**Chapter 2 :** **Realization.**

Tokiomi was confused. None of the names Saber said made any sense. He was not knowledgeable in japanese Heroic Spirits enough to know but the most famous. Yet, there was nothing that could remotely look like what he heard. That would mean his Servant came either from a myth so obscure almost no one remembered, or from the modern times, or both. But it should be impossible for people of the modern time to become Heroic Spirit due to the advance of technology and the decline of Mysteries.

''I do not recognize most of the names you gave me, Saber.''

''It is understandable, Master. My deeds were done in the future.'' Said Saber as he stood up.

''The future?'' Repeated Tokiomi, thoughtful.

''Yes. My legend closely tie with the new era that opened after yours.''

That was interesting. While in theory the Throne was not restricted by time, the requirement to become Heroic Spirit should make it impossible for anyone in the future, even more than now. More curious than ever, Tokiomi looked upon Saber's stats... And was pleasantly surprised. They were extremely balanced and quite high, fitting for a Saber class Servant. Moreover, his Noble Phantasm was rated as a staggering EX! Looking at the name, something came to his mind. Masakado... He knew that name. A famous samurai that led a revolt against the government of Kyoto during the Heian period, and was defeated and buried in Edo, the place that would became Tokyo. He was later deified and was still worshiped to this day as the guardian of Tokyo... In all likelihood, Saber was a modern incarnation of the famous samurai. Despite Saber lacking divinity, it was plausible and the magus decided to stick to that possibility for now.

''Dawn is near, Master. We should plan our next move.'' Said Saber, getting Tokiomi out of his thinking.

''Of course.'' Replied Tokiomi, whose mind was once again plagued with questions of his strange circumstances. ''We should first come to my house. Saber, how far are we from the south of Fuyuki?''

The gaze of his servant changed imperceptibly as the sky started to lighten.

''Master, we are not in Fuyuki.''

Sunlight came, illuminating the place they were. A ruin of house with a single standing wall burst apart, what the magus took for dust being rubles on the broken ground. There was nothing to block his view as the crude scenery bathed in light. For as far as the eye can see, there was only ruins of what should have been an immense city.

''Scanning finished. Outline matching the stored data up to 99,99%. It seem your intuition was correct, Master. We are in Tokyo'' Said a clearly artificial feminine voice buzzing from the mechanical gauntlet. ''I already transferred the data on your auto-map.''

''Thanks Burroughs.'' Answered Saber who was looking at his stunned Master.

For the magus, the world had turned upside down. The strange summon, this place, those ruins... No longer was he trying to uphold the elegance and composure of the Tohsaka. Eyes widened, agape, he barely registered the words that have been said next to him. Nothing made sense. Nothing. Forcefully Tokiomi activated his magic Circuits, the familiar feeling sweeping aside everything else. He had to act logically. There must be something. This was a Holy Grail War. The Church should be supervising. They must be.

''Saber, we must find the Church. They will have answers.'' Said the magus in a voice that was far too close to pleading.

''According to my database, the nearest church is St. Francis Xavier Church.'' Intervened the mechanical voice.

''Thanks Burroughs. Let's go, Master.'' Agreed Saber.

''I'll register that as a new quest on the list.'' Joyously concluded the voice in the gauntlet.

* * *

The dark, soft ambiance of the club was reinforced by the piano melodies. No windows open to the exterior, the place simply illuminated by candlelight on each table. Poles on the center were currently used by three beautiful girl, twirling and stretching under the appreciative gaze of many customers. The door opened, briefly bringing sunlight and directing most gazes to the newcomers for an instant. Whispers fled across the room until a single, strongly empathized note on the piano redirected the attention of everyone to their occupation, much to the relief of one of the newcomer, a young woman half hidden inside a rough mantle and behind her companion, a young boy around her age that quietly made his way toward the bar. Halfway through the distance one of the pole-dancing girl swiftly left her pedestal, coming close of him in slow, seductive manner. Her smooth pale skin and dark blond hairs contrasted the tight black spandex covering only her arms, belly and legs, temptingly leaving her shoulders and thighs exposed. Swinging her hips, half dancing, she leaned toward him ignoring the young woman holding to him like a safeguard until a snap of finger stopped her in her track.

''Girl, there are other customers to entertain for now.'' Said a commanding feminine voice from the bar.

Pouting against the interruption, the dancer winked at the boy before going back to her pole, to the pleasure of the public that briefly whistled her return. Meanwhile the duo finally reach the bar.

''My darling, it's been far too long since I last saw you.''

From a backdoor appeared a tall, dark-purple haired woman dressed in a sharp suit of the same color, completed with a matching pencil skirt and stockings finishing in black heels. She approached the two with a smile, affectionately stroking the boy's blue hairs as she came close.

''And you brought a girl with you... What a lovely little thing.'' She continued as her lilac eyes examined the young closely. ''Doesn't she look a little like me?''

Shyly retreating behind the blue haired boy, the girl yet didn't stop when the tall woman removed the mantle's hood, uncovering long purple hairs and soft face. The slender hand of the woman took her chin and delicately lifted her face, gazing into the indigo eyes. While the hair tended more toward a blue purple differing from the almost black purple of the older one, her eyes were more of a dark, almost red purple.

''Aren't you a cute one. I think we would get along very well.'' Warmly whispered the woman as she gently stroke the hair of the girl just under the torn pink ribbon she wore, before turning to the boy again. ''To what do I owe you the pleasure of your visit?''

''Can we talk in private?'' Asked the boy.

''Of course. Maya, please watch the girls.''

She guided them inside a luxurious lounge adorned with paintings, mirrors and plants where she sat into a chair, leaving them the sofa.

''So what do you desire, my beloved son?''

''I just need a place for us both to stay.''

''I see...'' Hummed the woman, studying the three red petal shaped symbol on the girl's right hand. ''Of course, I will shelter you as long as you need. I rarely have the pleasure of your presence anymore after all...''

''Thank you. Mother.'' He added after an instant, making her smile wider.

''You're welcome. Do you wish me to send you some of your sisters tonight? As you saw, they are all hoping to catch you first...''

''No, it's good.'' Declined the blue-haired boy as the young girl reddened.

''As you wish.'' Laughed the woman before the embarrassment. ''But I seem to have forgotten my manners in my joy to see my favorite son again. I am Yuriko, owner of the Night Club. What is your name, young girl?''

''… Sakura.'' Shyly answered the girl, eyes down. ''Sakura Matou.''


	4. Chapter 3 : Negotiation

**Chapter 3 : Negotiation.**

Advancing at a steady path, his Servant in spirit form, Tokiomi noticed that the buildings were less and less damaged as he went further into the city, some houses even seemingly intact. How odd. But seeing it more clearly as the sun rose, it looked like a lot of damage were made not by time, but through artificial means. What could have happened that everything would be empty, and so desolate? A sudden throbbing in his back, a phantom pain. Why did it hurt here? He could not remember being wounded at all... His memories were fuzzy. Everything before the summoning, blurred. It wasn't normal. A splitting headache was pointing every time he tried to pierce through the veil.

''Oi oi, where do ya think yur goin' uh?''

A rough voice derailed his thoughts as someone, no, something humanoid emerged from adjacent alleys. His brain almost stopped. It wasn't possible. Creatures like those...

''Hey, lost yur tong mate? Been while since tha last meal, I'm damn hungry...'' Said another, revealing dangerously sharp looking teeth in a cruel smile.

Five. There was five humanoids surrounding him, daylight revealing their full inhuman nature. About three meters tall with red skin, three horns on their head, two little black and a big white one, they all wore blue short clothes revealing the unnaturally large muscles of their arms and legs. But what Tokiomi was worried about was not the large and sharp steel machete they each had in hand. It was their very existence. Oni. Those monsters were Oni, a type of Phantasmal Species. But their existence should not be possible anymore in the world of Man!

''Leave my Master alone, Onis. He is not yours to feast on.'' Declared Saber, appearing in front of Tokiomi.

The creatures backed of, apparently surprised, before gripping their machetes tighter.

''Oi, oi, we're just kiddin' mate. Didn't know yu had a Famed with ya. No hard feels right?'' Asked the first Oni, cautious.

The complete switch of attitude from the creature surprised Tokiomi a bit. Especially what seemed to be more than fear: did they recognized Saber in some way? They called him "Famed" just now...

''Hey, I'm talkin' to ya man! Say somethin' dam it!'' Yelled the monster.

The magus understood he had to take advantage of the presence of Saber now, or they would likely attack. He had fully faith into his Servant to defend him, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

''Though I have no business with you beasts, I am willing to overlook your actions if you provide me information.'' Said the Toshaka, as elegant as he should be.

''What da... You insultin' me man? Might not been tha smart kid in tha bunch, but I got ma pride!'' Roared the leader of the pack, clearly angered by the terms employed.

''Are you declining my proposition? Then, Saber...''

''Oi, oi, stop, not sayin' I wanna die mate!'' The Oni said hastily, seeing his peers slowly back down under the steel gaze of Saber. ''Just 'd like to get somethin' out that, ya know? How 'bout a deal?''

Tokiomi was about to dismiss the notion when Saber spoke softly, too low for the Onis to hear.

''Master, I believe negotiating with those demons can be beneficial. Do not worry: should they ask too much, I will drive them away.''

The idea maybe had merit, pondered the magus. Seeing the fear of the Onis before Saber defintively indicated that they were no match for the Servant. He had no idea what a Phantasmal Specie would ask for, but in the worst case, Saber would simply make short work of them.

''Very well then. Name your price.''

''Hehe... Then... How 'bout a piece of ya spirit? Been feelin' down lately...''

It was suspiciously simple in appearance, but asking for "a piece of spirit" could actually mean anything from eating his soul to taking a droplet of magical energy. Looking at Saber, he saw the Servant lightly nod and decided to trust him.

''Alright. I agree to give you a little bit of magical energy.'' Said the magus.

''He he he, I'll take it.'' Grinned the Oni, extending his clawed hand.

A violent pain flared within Tokiomi as he felt a large amount of Od escape from his body in the form of a blue mist that converged inside the monster's hand, before it was swallowed whole with a satisfied grunt.

''Haaa, feel good man. But not 'nough yet. What 'bout some Maccas, heh? Sumthing like, 50?''

''I am sorry, but it is impossible. Look at my poor Master: he does not even have enough to buy real clothes. Wouldn't it be cruel to ask that much to a beggar in carnival costume?''

The magus almost choked himself when Saber said those words in a pleading manner, in total contrast with his previous attitude. And before he could even ask what have passed through his Servant's head, the monster's reply stunned him.

''For real? Man, ya really got tha' short stick, feel bad. I'm not that a baddie, won't ask that.''

''Actually, I am sure you could help my Master getting dressed. Times are really hard currently, and it is even harder to find anything decent for free.''

''Oi buddy that some gut ya have, I'm tha' one in need here! Bar ain't cheap at all!'' Protested the Oni, visibly hesitant.

''Please, think of the good reputation it will give you. There is no doubt women would fall all over someone rich enough to be this generous.'' Insisted Saber.

The whole scene was surreal. On one side, Saber seemed to alternate every possible rhetorical way to... To extort, there was no other way to put it, extort what seemed to be money from the Oni, while the four other demons in the back were visibly starting to agree with his arguments! After five good minutes of nonsensical banter, the Oni reached inside his clothes and took out a pile of odd shaped golden coins, handing them to Saber.

''There ya go. Next Lilim ya see, tell her I was tha man, ok?'' Grinned the demon like he was the one receiving money, before pointing a direction. ''Church's that way. Kill some dumbass angels if ya can.''

The demon left with his kin, humming happily. It took Tokiomi a good minute to try to sort out what happened before finally asking, stunned.

''How?''

''Master Flynn have plenty of experience in demon negotiation. You should have seen him when he managed to squeeze out money from Loki!'' Announced with pride the artificial voice from the gauntlet, confusing the magus even more. ''Anyway, the Oni told us that angels patrol in the vicinity of the Kanda Catholic Chuch. I suggest you to be careful.''

''Angels?'' Whispered Tokiomi, unable to fully process the implications.

''There are rumors about a priest still living there, according to the Oni.'' Said Saber, pocketing the money he just got. ''He might be the one to hold the answers you search.''

The prospect of finally finding someone able to explain him something, anything about this absurd situation, washed away anything else and the Tohsaka decided to focus on this perspective, striking his chin.

''Very well. I am satisfied with your handling of the situation, Saber, despite your... Unorthodox methods. Lead the way.''

''Of course, Master.'' Nodded the samurai.

* * *

An agonizing roar echoed through the packed small houses in ruin, amplifying the pain inside it even more. Blood splattered on the wall before the stones were crushed under the massive corpse of an elephant headed demon.

''Humph, disgusting. When will demons learn not to stand against my magnificence?''

The disdainful voice coming from the cloud of dust spoke to no one in particular, but echoed strong nonetheless. A gust of wind blew away the dirt, revealing a tall young man with spiky dark brown hair and eyes. His tight pure white clothes, from boots to col, were crowned with a cape displaying a large gray cross, gold and dark outlining his col and cape respectively.

''Very impressive, Lancer. Your summoning maybe was a miscalculation, but one that proved quite fortunate.''

The light blond haired man who just spoke in a smug tone came out of the shadows, examining the corpse under his eyes with cold, methodical green eyes. His navy scholar coat, just as impeccable as his Servant's own clothes, was completed by white gloves, black pants and black shoes, further cementing his noble status.

''Of course. What would have accomplished some faraway knight compared to the best spearman this country ever saw?'' Replied Lancer, his pride matching that of his Master.

''Has my previous Servant been half as competent, I would have won easily...'' Started the man before suddenly leaning forward.

His hand went to mouth in a spasm of pain that was quickly controlled and hidden as a closer inspection of the corpse. The dead demon was large, or more accurately fat, with blue skin covered with a brown skirt and golden bracelet. A single, cyclopean eye covered his elephantine head, now empty and glazed.

''This is quite interesting. For Phantasmal Species to come to existence once more is rather strange, considering the mana in the atmosphere match that of the modern era.'' Analyzed the magus in an erudite, almost teaching tone, and yet genuinely curious. ''It should be way too low to sustain their existence, and yet they are here... ''

There was a silence, quickly broken with a snap of finger from the blond man.

''Let us go, Lancer. People of our status deserve better than those ruins to rest in.''

''Humph, I cannot agree more, Master.''


	5. Chapter 4 : First Blood

**Chapter 4 : First Blood**

Finally, the Church was in view. The building remained, oddly enough, unscathed yet surrounded by devastated houses and damaged ground, something that could only mean one thing to Tokiomi: the building has been heavily protected. But fierce battles must have taken place for so much destruction to be present, even more so considering its location near the center of Tokyo. Setting foot on the uneven stone, the magus abruptly felt something wrong. Like an invisible tide, a pressure fell on his shoulders and head. Reacting quickly, Tokiomi expelled mana from his magic circuits, washing away the foreign influence. A bounded field, the church was surrounded by a bounded field trying to weaken him in some way.

''Halt thy steps, intruder. Whoever thou art, thee shalt not evade the eyes of one blessed by the Lord.''

A booming voice came down and Tokiomi instinctively made a step back as the sky opened. From a ray of light came a figure that could only be described as angelic, flaring with power. Six golden wings wrapping around the torso of a man with pale blue skin, a sword in hand. Short green hair crowned his head, but what really drawn the attention of Tokiomi were the eyes: pure cyan pupils giving insight to an inhuman soul, judging with almost tangible severity.

''What dost thou seek in those accursed lands left by thy kind? Answer me, son of man.''

The blade in the angel's right hand sparkled under the holy light, promise of a swift death. Tokiomi collected himself, evaluating the phantasmal in front of him. The Onis, for their impressive appearance, had just been masses of muscles. But this being… The magus had little doubt none of his magecraft would protect him, much less hurt the angel. He could only rely on Saber, who materialized once more in front of him. But this time, the samurai had his sword drawn.

''My Master does not search conflict, Kazfiel. We are only seeking to meet the priest living inside this Church and assert the situation of the Holy Grail War.''

When Saber spoke, everything seemed to change. Like if words tore a veil the angel's light weakened, his majesty vanishing in front of the Heroic Spirit. A brief disgust pierced the gaze the phantasmal, so strong that it instinctively repulsed Tokiomi as the now named Kazfiel addressed him.

''Thou art bringing a Famed and bear the mark of obedience. Then thee must be one of the chosen. Thee may enter, at the condition of leaving this heathen outside. He shalt not taint the sanctity of those walls.''

The creature was talking about the Command Seals, realized the magus. The Grail War was indeed taking place. And this being seemed to be aware of it and of the rules. Judging aggression from the angel was no longer a danger, Tokiomi decided to carry on his primary goal.

''Saber, I will meet the priest alone. The Church serve as neutral ground for the war, Servant are forbidden to enter it.''

''Very well Master. Should the need arise, use a Command Seal to call me.'' Answered Flynn, still on guard.

Tokiomi walked slowly past the angel floating above locked in a battle of gaze with the Servant. Such hostility was quite odd. Saber seemed to recognize the angel immediately, calling it by name. A relation, perhaps enemy in his past life? This could complicate things. Pushing the gate, the magus entered the building. The inside was ordinary: rows of wooden benches leading to an altar of the same craftsmanship. And right in front of the altar stood a man who turned to Tokiomi as he approached.

''Welcome to the last church of Tokyo, lost lamb. I am happy to see the Lord protected you unto the path to His house.''

The warm, welcoming voice of the priest felt reassuring, soothing even after the cold reception from before. Wearing a pure white alb topped with a black stole, he oddly had long black hair down to his chest in an unrestrained fashion, and even more unusual was the blue lipstick shown. Round white framed glasses covered icy blue eyes, somewhat clashing with his more rectangular face.

''I thank you for your kind welcome, father…?'' Asked Tokiomi, bowing slightly in respect.

''It seem I have forgotten my manners in the joy of seeing another human. I am Mansemat, last servant of God living in this desolate land infested with demons. May I know the name of one of those chosen by the Lord?''

''Tohsaka Tokiomi.''

''Ah, Tohsaka… The Church archives speak highly of your family. I am highly pleased to see one who never renounced his faith into this place.'' Said the priest, smile widening. ''Now, I believe you have much questions.''

''Indeed I have. My memories have been… Blurred until the summoning of Saber. Nothing is like I remember them to be, including the...'' Tokiomi breathed deeply, fighting against a violent headache before pursuing. ''The state of the world. Please, tell me what is going on.''

Humming, Mansemat went to sit, eyes closed as Tokiomi waited an answer. After a moment of silence only broken by the little humming, the priest opened his eyes. Sharper, devoid of most the warmth they had before as he started to speak.

''I do not know the precise origin of the calamity that befell the world. However, I can give you part of answer. The Church learned at some point the magi thought a way to reverse the weakening of Magecraft, perhaps even reach the Root of All Knowledge. But instead of the desired result, they unleashed demons upon the world.''

The grim tone of the churchman spoke volume. Someone managed to create a passage to the Reverse Side of the World, where all things the Common Sense of man rejected disappeared after the end of the Age of Gods. Including all the Phantasmal creatures that once were fought by heroes. But in the Age of Man, there were no heroes anymore.

''Europe was destroyed in less than a day. The other countries resorted to the Thunder of Man, nuclear weaponry, to get rid of the threat. But alas, it was for naught, for demons started to appear on every continent. However at the end of the first week, man's prayers were answered when angels descended from the Kingdom of Light. The Lord's glorious armies battled, pushing back the evil hordes days after days.''

A brief pause as Mansemat drew his breath, echoes of is words still hanging in the church, giving his speech a solemn weight that would be lost in some other place.

''But in the end man betrayed the Lord once more. Magi make pact with the demons and awakened the spirit of the Earth itself. The Beast of Calamity slaughtered the forces of Heaven, allowing the demons to rampage through what was left of mankind. The spirit of the Earth was sealed in the end, but at the cost of much of the angels forces. Since then, the battle is on a standstill. The Lord's soldiers suffered too much loss to continue a full scale war, and only kept the sanctified places such as this one as their own. The much more numerous demons scattered around the Earth, losing interest in the conflict with the near-extinction of man. That, was in the year 1994, sixty years ago.''

Horrified, Tokiomi saw black butterflies in his vision before realizing he almost choked himself and forcibly breathed again. No. No, no no no. That was impossible. All of that wasn't possible. Such catastrophe should have been prevented by the Counter Force. Humanity cannot possibly have ended.

''Is there no other survivors?'' Asked the magus, throat dry. ''Some places where man still strive?''

''Sadly, there is none.'' Lamented the priest shaking his head. ''All that is left are demons of all kind.''

The Tohsaka sat on the bench, distraught. It was too much. Mankind ended. It was not so much the common people that Tokiomi mourned, nor the loss of a modern society that never meant much to magi. No, it was the hundred years of magical research, the works of countless magi to perfect their magecraft, to attain the Root. All of it, for naught… Something abruptly raised an alarm inside him. 1994 being _sixty years ago_?

''Father Mansemat, are you saying we are in the year 2054?'' Asked the magus in disbelief.

''Indeed. In that fateful year the world became hell, I was here to witness it.''

''It cannot be! I summoned my Servant for the Fourth Holy Grail War, in 1994. I was there. I...''

Hyperventilating the magus tried to gather his thoughts. He summoned Archer, no Saber, it didn't make sense, why was it so painful to try to remember!…

''Whatever happened, however it happened, I am sure you will know in due time. But there is one thing I am sure of; the Lord work in mysterious ways, and you might be one of them.'' The churchman said in a gentle voice, pain washing away as the sound invaded the Tohsaka's mind.

''How so?''

''The Holy Grail you fight for may not be the sacred cup of the Savior, but it does hold great power nonetheless. As I said, you have been chosen.'' Reminded Mansemat. ''What are your intentions for the Grail, Tohsaka Tokiomi?''

''To reach the Root of all Things, the goal of all magi and why the ritual was made for.'' Reaffirmed the magus, finding an anchor in his confused mind.

''I would not dare to presume the Lord's intent, but I think there is a reason for you, for me, to be there. The Lord saved us to carry his will, and if it mean for the Holy Grail War to come to completion, then all I can do is carry the role of Supervisor and you of competitor, don't you think?''

Sixty years… If the summoning had not been completed in 1994, then the Grail should have been overflowing with mana, more than enough to summon seven Heroic Spirits. Looking at his Command Seal, the mark of his participation, the magus mind started to spin. If the Greater Grail had the power to bring forth Heroic Spirits from the Throne with enough mana, then archive the souls of Masters bound by their Command Seals for later use should be nothing but easy… And furthermore, the intervention of "God". Could Alaya be responsible? Could mankind's collective will of survival, or rather what was left, have influenced the Grail system? With the power of the Grail, or rather, with the power attained by touching the Root, it should be possible to ensure mankind existence once more… Many things were still unclear, but Tokiomi now had a clearer view of his possibilities.

''Thanks for your wise words, father.''

''Think nothing of it. It is my duty to guide the lost souls coming in the house of God.'' Said the churchman, smiling again. ''I suspect you have more questions. Ask and you shall receive.''

''Have all the Servants been summoned yet?'' Inquired the magus.

''Yes, the seven classes have been summoned into the world. However, you are the first Master to come here.''

''I see.'' Said Tokiomi, disappointed. ''This is a question that you may not be able to answer, but I am surprised at the presence of so much Phantasmal being. How are they able to survive with so little mana in the atmosphere to feed on?''

''Demons indeed should not be able to remain in the World of Man for long.'' Confirmed Mansemat. ''Infortunately, with the renewed mana flowing through the Earth due to the awakening of the Earth Spirit, they are now able to sustain their vile existence a lot more easily. Even worse, in some place the Reverse Side of the World bleed into the World of Man, gathering hordes of demons feeding on this energy. The angels even witnessed cannibalism among them.''

It was logical, thought the magus. Being spiritual creatures, their fastest way of feeding themselves would be to consume souls, be it human's, or their kind's. It was potentially bothersome, not because Tokiomi himself would be a target, but because Saber himself was a potentially very appetizing one. Heroic Spirits were made of the purest mana after all.

''I am grateful for all the help you gave me, father Mansemat.'' Thanked Tokiomi, bowing lightly. ''Would there be a….''

A tremor lightly shook the building as a detonation resounded outside. The magus tensed for a second before identifying the sound as coming from very far away. Another one, stronger and making some dust fall from the ceiling.

''Tohsaka Tokiomi, I officially announce to you the first battle of the Holy Grail War started.'' Declared the priest in a solemn, yet strangely satisfied tone.

* * *

Panic had overrun the avenue. Numerous beings of all shape and forms were fleeing from the place, from the smallest fairy to the largest goat demon, none of them wishing to be caught in the deadly fight that was taking place and already claimed the lives of many unfortunates.

''Tokiomi… fight me you coward!'' Shouted a human with sickly pale complexion and hairs.

Wearing a badly damaged and bloodied blue hoodie and gray pants, the shouting man looked like a cancer patient barely standing on his own. The declaration failed to even elicit a reaction from his faraway opponent who simply kept his attention on the fighting Servants between them. Unlike the first his appearance was healthy, privileged even: on top of a white jacket with golden buttons was an equally white cape outlined with gold, held together by a small chain, completed by impeccable black pants. A black staff with ivory handle and a black jewel on top rested in the hand of the man, whose mid-long blue hairs concealed a sharp analytical gaze. On the contrary, the only functional eye of the first Master was filled with rage, hatred, and a shine of insanity. Another shock-wave. The ground quaked and was smashed to pieces before the Servants retreated next to their Master.

''Rider, your are outmatched. You should use your Noble Phantasm.'' Clinically observed the magus in white.

''It could be unwise, Master. Doing so here could attract many dangerous attentions.'' Replied the Servant, holding down his katana.

Rider was showing the appearance of a young man with curly, thick dark brown air and amber eyes, his somewhat feminine face making him look a lot younger than he was physically. Wearing a dark blue jacket with light top adorned with golden scarf arranged like a cravat, alongside white pants and boots, just like his master he violently contrasted with the opposite Servant.

''Kill him… Kill him Berserker! Kill him!''

''Shut up. Just give me mana.'' Retorted the Servant to his crippled Master in an impatient tone.

Superficially, Berserker looked like a boy around the same age as Rider, but similarities stopped there. His only clothing consisted of black shorts leaving bare his torso, arms and legs. All of which were covered in strange black geometric tattoos, their outline glowing a pale green light. Yellow, unnaturally bright eyes were focused on Rider, showing nothing but coldness. Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia frowned. Something was off about this Servant. Berserker stats were absurdly high with above A in strength, endurance and agility, leagues above Rider's own. No human Servant should possess such high stats unless they were partly monstrous, divine or demonic, and he was more inclined to the last by the moments. Such odd and frustrating Grail War he have been thrust in, thought the magus while directing his mana toward Rider.

Berserker moved again, springing forward once more with inhuman speed. Rider intercepted his opponent, his sword colliding with the closed fist of Berserker. The impact was too great and the young warrior pushed away. The demon-like Servant followed with a shoulder bash knocking Rider through a demolished building. He then turned in the direction of Darnic, fist clenched… Yet, suddenly, a spinning bullet of kinetic energy collided with his side and sent him on a ruined store on the other side of the road. The ruin crumbled on Berserker as Rider got out of his own pile of rubble. Obviously injured as blood tainted his jacket, he jumped back in the avenue just in time to see the strangely calm Berserker emerge too, the slight bruise left by the attack on his left side disappearing already.

''Rider, use your Noble Phantasm now!'' Commanded the magus in white imperiously.

''As you wish, Master.'' Acknowledged Rider. ''Come forth, _**Chariot**_!''

A blinding light illuminated the area, making Berserker jump back. The following instant something almost trampled the Servant who was only saved by his lightning quick reflex. Falling on all four he looked at what now appeared clearly: Rider's mount. It was a colossal chariot, large enough to hold not only Rider and its Master like it was, but at least half a dozen other people. But it was unlike any other that could have been seen in the world of man. Made of pure white and gold marble like material, it had four wheels decorated with inhumanly perfect faces, and four large wings protected its sides like shields. There was no creatures leading the chariot, but there was no apparent need as it abruptly moved on his own at incredible speed, releasing holy waves of energy on its sides destroying the road at contact. Berserker considered its options in an instant. His Master was behind him. Dodging was not an option. He flashed a frown before assuming an odd stance, arms crossed before the head as his tattoos outlines started to shine even more.

''This is the agonizing cry of a world dying by God's will.'' Whispered Berserker, eyes closed, before opening them as they briefly turned red. '' _ **Gaea Rage**_!''

Just before impact the earth cracked apart on the entire avenue. A torrent of crimson erupted from the fissures and detonated at the contact of the chariot. The world turned white as the explosion swallowed everything. When it faded the entire place was leveled down, not a single ruined building even remaining. The chariot was lying down on a side, one of the wings broken and large breaches present on the forefront. Berserker groaned and rose from the ground, his damaged rib cage already regenerating as he started walking toward the downed vehicle… Before abruptly feeling the mana supply from his Master disappear. The demon-like boy turned back and saw the pale man on the ground, bleeding from the mouth and barely crawling while grumbling insanely.

''Tokiomi… Die… I'll save… Sakura… Wait...''

Swearing, Berserker changed his course and grabbed the dead load that was his Master. If he wasn't needing an anchor… With an ultimate cold gaze, the Servant vanished. A moment later the chariot dissipated into particle of light, revealing Rider, blade ready, alongside his wounded Master.

''Berserker is gone. Master, allow me to heal you.''

Darnic nodded at the word of his Servant who put a hand on his chest. A pale gleam covered the torn jacket, restoring the flesh to its complete integrity as Rider exhaled deeply. Despite the chariot's protection the young man had been hurt quite a bit, a testament to the power of the enemy Noble Phantasm.

''Did you gain a clue about Berserker's identity?'' Asked the magus, unshakable.

''I am not sure. But something in me screamed when I faced that demon. Whoever it is, Master, there is no possible alliance.'' Warned Rider with gravity.

Darnic nodded, acknowledging the words. The Servant did attack them on sight, although his mad Master might have been on fault too, seeming to take him for another man. However, they now knew the enemy Noble Phantasm. And even if it was a formidable offensive, Rider didn't revealed all his strength.

''The Church shouldn't be much further. We will find allies there, I can sense it.''

''I will trust your instinct, host of the Chariot.'' Replied Darnic, rising.

''Please, just call me Jonathan or Rider.'' Insisted the Servant. ''The Chariot and I are two separate being, Master. Please think of it before asking me to use it.''

The magus simply shrugged. If victory came at the cost of bargaining with a Divine Spirit, then it was but a mild sacrifice in comparison to what he already suffered…


	6. Chapter 5 : Housing problems

**Chapter 5: Housing problems.**

Leaving the church with a last salute to the supervisor, Tokiomi was welcomed by Saber sitting on the ground. The angel was nowhere in view, however it was surely still around protecting the place.

''Master, what do you plan to do from now on?''

''Find a stronghold. Once it is done, we will start to investigate. Any clue concerning our opponents will grant us an advantage.''

The samurai nodded, before activating with a touch his mysterious gauntlet.

''Burrough?''

''My scanning detected large concentrations of power in Tokyo.'' Said the artificial voice.

''Where are they located?'' Asked Saber.

''The first one is at the Tokyo Dome, not far northwest of our position. The second covers the heart of Chiyoda on the south. The third is around Shinjuku in the west, the fourth at Ropongi in the southwest. The last one is the church we are in.''

A map was displayed on the screen of the gauntlet, with the designed areas in a crimson red contrasting the shade of black and white making the rest of the picture.

''Can it indicate where does the fight we heard happened?'' Half-skeptically asked Tokiomi.

The picture moved a little and zoomed on a crossroad on the east of the church. It was further than the magus thought, meaning the tremor was likely the result of a Noble Phantasm, suggesting it was at least an Anti-Army one. Fortunately Saber seemed to possess a power at least equivalent in his Noble Phantasm **Masakado's Shadow**. But its condition of activation and exact properties were still unknown to him, so fighting blindly was out of the question.

''Master, to create a stronghold by yourself would likely set us as targets easily.'' Suddenly said the samurai.

''How so, Saber?''

''Allow me, Master Tohsaka.'' Interfered the ghost in circuit. ''Your magical signature is far to recognizable as human. Any barrier you will set would attract demons and blow our cover.''

''I did not think about that.'' Gracefully admitted the magus. ''The habit of keeping the masquerade I suppose. What do you propose, Saber?''

''I will ask the demons.''

As reluctant as Tokiomi was at the idea, his logical thinking had to agree. Demons were the only inhabitants of the world now, father Mansemat excepted. Mansemat specifically precised that the angels would not interfere in the Holy Grail War, and it included sheltering. And with the... Peculiar display of convincing skills Saber had shown earlier, perhaps it would end with a beneficial result.

''Then I trust you to guide us to a safe place.''

* * *

The buildings were a lot less damaged in the area they were walking in, something that Lancer's Master was quite satisfied to see, unlike his Servant whose mood seemed to have been locked into a perpetual haughty frown. Because for Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, it meant finding a place whose current state would be worthy of his noble ascendance and talent to transform into an impenetrable base of operation. But for Lancer, the other reason of his Master's smile was the source of his discontentment.

''To think demonkind treat this place as its own once more. Disgusting.'' Spat the Heroic Spirit.

Indeed, some demons were present in the streets, strolling like they were the human citizens of old. A pair of little snowmen with blue hat tried to outdo each other into making the biggest ice stalagmite. A blue-skinned, ox-headed creature carrying an axe on his back was looking at a run down stand selling what seemed to be alcohol, held by a large demonic baboon with a red face visibly trying to interest him in the merchandise. A little further, what seemed to be sentient black ooze was greedily dissolving... something still moving, but now unidentifiable.

''On the contrary, Lancer, it is a grand opportunity for an accomplished researcher such as I.'' Self-congratulated the magus, eyes half-closed analyzing everything he could see. ''Once this strange Grail War circumstances clarified and a base established, there may even be some time to experiment before fighting our first opponent.''

''Humph. I only need to know how to kill these creatures. Now...''

Lancer made a dry hit on the ground with the shaft of his spear, the sound reverberating far more than it should have. Instantly the demons looking at the two took a renewed interest into what they were currently doing before, the blue-skinned ox seemingly very happy to buy an abnormal amount of alcohol before retreating into an alley, leaving the red-faced monkey with a large pile of oddly shaped golden coins which drawn Kayneth interest.

''Those are Macca, Master, the currency of demons.'' Answered Lancer to the silent question. ''Any kind of business conducted with those foul creatures require them.''

''So they even developed a functional economy.'' Wondered the magus aloud, already deducting. ''Yet it wouldn't make sense for Phantasmal to rely on any form of currency that does not fulfill utility beyond basic exchanges. They must serve another purpose...''

''Precisely, dear future client.''

Lancer instantly pointed his spear from where the nasal voice came from, the tip almost gouging the eyes of the demon who just appeared in front of him. Smaller than both Lancer and his Master, the demon didn't seem to mind the weapon pointed toward him and simply bowed. Kayneth observed the Phantasm with a surprisingly professional appearance in front of his Servant, intrigued. About a meter and half only in height, it was wearing a typical brown business costume with white tights and black heels. A pair of small bat wings emerged from his back and a discreet cat tail kept still behind, but its demonic features were easily discernible with its green skin, pointed ears, large irregular teeth coming from its closed mouth and fully amber eyes.

''But where are my manners. I am Melchom of the Fallen Race, paymaster of Hell and investment banker of the Devil Auction. It is a pleasure to treat with a human once more, especially one capable enough to control a demon of the Famed Race. May I learn your name?''

On guard, Kayneth looked down on the Phantasmal. He knew exactly what kind of being was in front of him, even though it wasn't human: devious, snide and greedy. However, even the lowest snake had its use, and this one was, at least, respectful.

''You are addressing Kayneth El-Melloi, the ninth patriarch of the Archibald family. What business do you seek with me?''

''The Devil Auction is ready to make you an offer. We are always seeking new partners in affair, and a fine gentleman of your stature would surely understand the benefit of an association.''

''Humpf, of course demons always seeks new victims to plunder.'' Sneered Lancer.

''Should you open an account in the Devil Auction, we will offer you platinum rank membership and ten thousand Macca to cover your first expenses.'' Said the demon, opening the bag with a dollar symbol hanging on his belt to extract a piece of paper. ''As platinum ranked member, you will have priority and special treatment in our services, including but not limited to the eponymous Devil Auction, but also obtaining rare and powerful materials, assistance in demon negotiation, and information gathering.''

Kayneth stroke his chin, pensive. All of the demon's talking gave him valuable information about the inner workings of this twisted Tokyo, and the way the Phantasm were organized. While he didn't know the exact value of Macca, the sum of money seemed to be quite important. But it was the other possibilities that attracted his attention. If Devil Auction was capable of locating someone like him in such short period of time, it meant their collaboration could lead him to gain an invaluable head start in the Holy Grail War... Memories of a quaking hotel were crushed in his mind. He would never lose to such paltry, cowardly tricks again! This time, he would not treat it as some contest to gain martial prestige. This time, he would not make the same mistakes! Taking the contract, the magus attentively read it all. Extremely clear, the contract didn't seem to contain any kind of loophole, though he read with sharp concentration each phrasing and words.

''Very well, I accept your offer.''

The Melchom's smile widened before handing an expansive-looking pen. Kayneth couldn't feel anything strange, and as far as his expert eye could see, the contract was not a Geass Scroll. He signed the contract and handed it back to the demon, who produced a bundle of blue-purple bill with the same symbol as the Macca coins from his bag.

''Here is your advance, honored client. Also, I see your Famed possess a COMP... May we register him as your contact?''

Melchom pointed to the strange mechanical device on the left arm of Lancer that Kayneth had ignored previously. The frown of the brown haired young man intensified, griping his spear in a threatening manner.

''Do it, Lancer.'' Commanded Kayneth.

''Tch.'' Scoffed Lancer before tapping his gauntlet, turning the screen luminous.

A bip resonated before an artificial voice confirmed the storing of a contact number.

''Excellent. Now, is there anything you would desire before I take my leave, honored client?''

''I am currently in search of a suitable resting place. So far I have been quite disappointed.'' Haughtily declared the magus.

The green-skinned demon made a vicious smile before rising a hand toward a left avenue.

''This information will be free, however subsequent ones will be not.'' Unctuously precised the Melchom. ''Following this road will lead you to Azabu, where you will find the Megami's Embrace. I am certain its refinement will fulfill your desire... May we have more profitable meetings in the future.''

In a puff of red smoke the demon vanished, leaving no trace of its presence except for the bills in Kayneth hand, and a distinct odor of sulfur. The magus checked the amount before chuckling. Things were going just his way. This time, he will be the victor for sure...

* * *

The bedroom was plunged into a strange penumbra, one that reminded her many things. Painful things, depressing events whose mere glimpse sent her into depressing gloom. But she was not in the basement of her "grandfather" anymore, worms crawling around and inside her. Instead it was a pair of delicate hands radiating a blue light and warmth, a fuzzy sensation where the demon lady's magic was running through. Lying down on a bed, Sakura Matou simply let herself gaze along the long, one-piece pink sheet enveloping the pale-skinned woman, whose fully red eyes and nakedness outside the aforementioned sheet clearly indicated her inhuman nature. After a moment, the magic light died down, and electric lights illuminated the room again.

''You should be in a better state now.'' Spoke the demon with a gentle, slightly echoing voice. ''My power is far from that of a goddess, but I did everything I could.''

''Thank you very much, lady Hariti.'' Said the young girl, standing on her couch and bowing.

''What a polite human girl. You are almost making me hungry...'' Smiled the demon. ''Oh, do not fret, I was merely jesting. Since lord Gautam has shown me the errors of my way, I only eat fruits of the earth.''

Hariti took two pomegranate from a nearby fruit basket, offering one to the purple-haired girl. The sweet, slightly acid fruit was delicious and she finished it entirely, licking her fingers to not waste the juice.

''You look cute when you enjoy yourself.''

A quiet gasp escaped Sakura when she heard the voice of the young, blue-haired boy who just came into the room. Still wearing the same red pants and black long sleeved shirt, the young blue-haired boy stood still in the door frame, smiling teasingly.

''Caster...'' Meekly protested Sakura.

''I helped the young lady as much as I could, Overlord, but the damages are extensive, and not limited to her body.'' Explained the demoness, floating near the Servant.

The young man nodded, blue eyes looking at his Master attentively before leaving the door frame, allowing the demon to leave.

''Wait, Lady Hariti!...'' Blurted Sakura, making her interlocutor turn around. ''Thank you for the fruit. It was delicious.''

The demoness smiled warmly at the young woman, her red eyes showing a delighted glint.

''My, you really are a sweet human. I'll make sure to tell Persephone you appreciated her harvest'' She said before leaving the two alone, closing the wooden door of the bedroom.

It was large room, clean and proper, with a chair and desk of wood, a door leading to a bathroom and toilet with a mirror inside. All in all, it was more like a luxurious hotel chamber than anything else, and a testament to how much Yuriko was willing to favor her "son".

''Are you alright, Sakura?''

''I'm fine, Rider. Lady Hariti was very gentle, I feel better...'' Confirmed the girl before realizing her mistake. ''I'm sorry Caster. I was... reminiscing...''

Her voice and shoulder dropped. Caster moved in and sat on the bed at Sakura side.

''You were Master in another war?''

''Yes... I didn't want it. I just wanted to stay at Sempai's side, but I had to... I had to send Rider away to protect her, but it wasn't enough, and in the end... I am here, Master again, and I don't understand why...''

Sakura struggled to regain her composure an instant before once more placating a smile on her face.

''It's okay. I just wished I could see Rider, or Sempai...''

''Why not wish it upon the Grail then?'' Asked Caster.

''Uh?... Yes, of course, I would, but... I don't think I can win.'' Confessed the girl, still trying to smile. ''Even if I can supply you with mana... I don't think you can fight against the other Servants.''

Caster frowned, before the realization dawned on him that they didn't speak about the matter a single time. From the summoning, where he had to save her life with his limited healing power as his Master's body was breaking down at every level, then keep her safe during the night before moving to find a safe place, up to now. He never allowed her to see beyond his base stats. But it was more than that. What he saw in her eyes, beyond the false smile. Pessimism. Defeatism. No, even more than that. A form of emptiness. It wasn't that she just believed he wasn't able to beat the enemy Servants. She was simply persuaded, from the bottom of her heart, that she had no chance of winning. And maybe, that she did not _deserve_ to win, or to live at all. He had seen those eyes before in Haru. And just like Haru, he couldn't stay idly by, even more so in that situation in which that girl was his Master.

''Sakura, please look upon my stats once more. I will show you my Skills and Noble Phantasm.''

The young woman nodded and concentrated... Before her eyes widened and her mouth opened agape.

''How...''

Caster openly smirked, one of his trademark smirk that made everyone around him say that he was indeed very much like his brother, or rather, cousin, as they had been in his last life. He was still extremely weak... But time would change that. After all, all he had back then were seven days. Now, only six remained... The door opened, and the tall, slim figure of Yuriko came into light, still dressed in her business attire.

''Should I give you two some more time alone before I ask for the presence of my son?'' Asked the woman with a devious smirk, seeing them both on the bed.

Sakura's luminous blush widened Caster's smirk as he stood up.

''I'll be back soon.'' He reassured her before leaving the room.

He followed Yuriko to a more secluded part of the club upper level, the private room where he introduced his Master to her earlier in the day. Yuriko sat in one of the sofa, inviting the young man to sit on her lap like a young child. He did without objection, letting her caress his hair. He knew better than anger the powerful demon who was fixated on the idea that she was her "mother", both for herself and to take indirect revenge on the one that replaced her at her husband's side in ancient times.

''Oh, darling, that girl you brought. She might act innocent, but I can tell: she is one who knows the pleasures of the flesh very well...'' Whispered Yuriko in a very pleased tone. ''And her power. Such untapped potential is rare amongst human. Don't you want to make this lonely flower bloom in your hands?''

Caster frowned a little. He knew right from the summoning that his Master had a lot of mana for a human, likely as much as Ayame had before the Lockdown. On the other hand, she was clearly neither trained nor ready to use it, and would likely go down easily if she was to be involved in a fight. Which was, at short or long term, unavoidable. He would not be able to protect her all the time, and beside... The road he chose was one where strength was what mattered the most.

''I will train her.'' He simply said, eliciting an approving hum from Yuriko. ''I must know the situation here in Tokyo. Please... Mother.''

''Of course, dear son. Three factions currently share Tokyo. The first is the Devil Auction, whose influence reach to the very corners of the city. I am of course one of its patron.''

No surprise there. The chaotic organization led by Lucifuge, the very one that invented the money system of the demon world, was simply to powerful by the virtue of possessing vast amount of Macca, allowing them to recruit almost any number of demons to do their bidding. Yet, the Devil Action was in the end nothing more than a business organization, without any relationship beyond accumulating money and power. Without a leader strong enough to unite them, it was just likely to fight itself as much as fighting external threats...

''The Japanese divinities are the second one. They might be only shadows of their former selves, but the simple fact that Tokyo is the heart of their spiritual land allowed them to recover quickly. Even with the death of their pantheon head figure.''

''Izanagi-no-okami have been killed?'' Asked the young man, surprised at the new.

''Yes. He fell by the hand of God's Voice itself.'' Confirmed Yuriko with a predatory smile. ''This event broke the resolution of the Shinto gods, and they retreated from the fight against the True Enemy. Now they lurk into the shadow of their shrines, fighting whoever dare approach their territories.''

That was an opportunity. Since the shinto lost their chief god... Most of them would rally his banner without hesitation if he managed to convince their surviving leaders.

''As for the last ones, you can already guess who they are... Pitiful angels, so distraught by the disappearance of their precious God, they did not move a centimeter of their stronghold for half a century. Once you will rise as Overlord again, they will be nothing but ants under your boot.''

''Of course.'' Agreed Caster, feeling her grip becoming slightly painful in her anger.

He forcibly stood up and sat on the sofa in front of her. The third day was tomorrow, and at this time he would be able to truly train his Master if he took the time to evaluate her for what was left of today. Perhaps he could summon a demon to help him in that endeavor. Dantalion came into his mind, the Fallen was a patient teacher and knew more about theoretical magic than himself, who was more used to pure power shaped by will... He flap of wings announced the coming of a demon from the door. One that looked like a young girl with black hair and blue eyes, leaving her whole body uncovered save for a white mini-short and mini-top barely covering her assets. However, her unnatural attractiveness, tail and bat-wing clearly indicated that she was a Lilim, a very close existence of the more adult-looking, and often stronger Succubi. She winked at him, swaying her hips playfully before speaking to Yuriko.

''Mother, a human is approaching the bar. Accompanied by a Famed.''

Caster tensed a little. Was he discovered already? No, it was unlikely. Attacking this place would be suicide for most Heroic Spirit. Maybe they came here by accident, or for information...

''I will take care of this. Keep your brother company while I...'' Started Yuriko before the Lilim interrupted her with a strange expression.

''But mother, this Famed is... Its... Its a Samurai. The Samurai.''

A heavy, dangerous silence fell upon the room. Yuriko seemed almost frozen with what seemed to be... Anger. Murderous intent, so strong the Lilim slowly backed up and took cover behind him, trembling with fear. Then Yuriko changed. Her clothes disappeared and left place to a thin piece of snake skin, spiraling from her left leg to her torso, barely covering anything of her body save for the private area, even less than Lilim who was herself practically nude. Her height increased, her finger fused into three claws while her eyes turned bright yellow. A large demonic snake appeared as well, spiraling around her body like a living shawl. Gone was Yuriko, or rather, she finally unveiled her true appearance as the demon Lilith in a fit of anger.

''Maya will meet him. Tell her to give him whatever he want, then chase him. He will not stay here more than necessary. Is that clear?'' Snarled Lilith.

The Lilim frantically nodded before flying out of the room, leaving Caster puzzled. Such reaction. The Heroic Spirit then was clearly an enemy of the past, one that may have even slain Lilith. But simply that was not enough, it must have been something more... In a flash Lilith was standing before him, holding his chin with her three-fingered hand.

''My dear Abel, I have a request for you... Grow stronger, and kill that Samurai before my very eyes... That is all.'' Whispered the demon in a low, livid voice.

Caster nodded, calm blue eyes starring into vengeful yellow. Then as fast as it came the violence in Lilith attitude died down, and she made her grip a gentle stroke in his hair.

''You know how to make your mother happy, my dear son. I'll be back soon. Take care of your girl in the meantime...''

And with that she simply disappeared, the faint trace of her contact still lingering on his cheek. Kazuya Minegishi, Caster of the Holy Grail War and reincarnation of the biblical Abel, couldn't help but scratch his head. Who, with the exception of both Adam and Eve, could bring into Lilith such fury at a mere mention? And most of all, why?


	7. Chapter 6 : Old bonds and Fool errands

**Chapter 6 :** **Old bonds and fool errands**

 **Author's notes : Hi there. Thanks to all who favorited and followed ! Also to answer a question, the COMP will not allow many features that are too "gameplay", like skill equip at will. Resistances and Weaknesses are set for each characters. The only way to change them is temporarly with magic ( Digital Devil Saga "Wall" spells for exemple ), or by having special armors or weapons ( that none of them possess naturally, they are summoned in a "default" state of sort ).  
**

* * *

This part of the city was far too close to where Tokiomi had first awaken in this twisted Tokyo to his taste, but according to Saber, they didn't have much choice. Not only because it took them away from the direction where other Servants obviously battled. The demons they met, no matter how his Servant worked his… "force of persuasion", which Tokiomi was more and more convinced was the benefit of his **Charisma** skill, were unanimous: there were very, very few places in the city where one could shelter a human. And even among those places, even fewer were truly safe for a human. But unfortunately, the remaining places all had one thing in common: they cost money.

And despite the money Saber obtained with his… Verbal rackets, it was still a paltry sum compared to what those places would cost, even for a single night. And so the Servant proposed to do as he did when he was alive: rent his services in exchange of money, shelter, and perhaps more importantly, information. And so they were approaching a building which stood out of everything else around it, much like the Church earlier. The Night Club, as it was apparently called, was a large building of about four floor. Interestingly, it had no windows at all and a single black door, but something else was obviously setting it apart from the rest: its walls were atrociously painted, a garish blending of red, purple and yellow, making the magus wince with disgust.

"Be on your guard, Master. Nigth demon may try to ensnare you despite my presence."

"I will remember this. However Saber, you will have to explain me the meaning of "Clan" and "Race" as soon as possible."

"Of course."

Saber then pushed the door, and they entered inside. To Tokiomi's surprise, it was wildly different from the vulgar exterior. Instead of the den of depravity he expected, what he found once is eyes were accustomed to the dark interior was a quiet, soft ambiance carried by a skillfully played piano. Candles on each table and wall provided all the light necessary. The chairs and banquettes were covered in red velvet. Alcoves in the walls were masked by curtains to provide intimacy. The magus quickly realized why it was called Club however: at the center of the room were three poles perched on elevated circle, where what appeared superficially to be young girls twirled and danced before a small crowd of customers. But neither the girls nor the customers were usual. They were all demons. Mostly humanoid, even if some weird shapes were present. Tokiomi recognized the presence of Onis, but also a Naga, whose long tail replacing what should be human legs moved with the music. They only had eyes for the blond girls on stage, all three scantily dresses in black leather, their bat wings and pointed tails dancing with the rest of their body.

"Succubus."

Saber nodded before moving forward, Tokiomi right behind him. Some of the demons glanced at them with careful, defiant and sometimes fearful eyes, but most simply kept looking at the succubi. One of them suddenly leaped from her pole and landed right before a humanoid lion clad in red and whose arms seemed to be living serpents. Envious whispers erupted from the crowd of demons as the succubus rose up, coiling her legs and body around that of the lion demon in an unambiguous gesture. Grinning, the latter departed with his partner toward one of the alcove. The magus lost interest in the demons to get a more precise look at the counter, where he and Saber were heading.

A luxurious piece of dark wood, behind which was a creature that was probably either a supervisor or the owner of the place: An extremely tall, statue like woman with an entirely black body, with the exception of white geometrical lines and motifs all over her skin and crimson lips. Her face had no eyes, a crimson red gems at the center of her visage replacing them, sleek black hair barely visible upon her head. As Saber and Tokiomi approached the demon started talking with an echoing, melodious voice that seemed to shift at every word.

"Welcome to the Night Club, demon tamer. I am Maya, of the Night Race. It has been long since your kind walked on the Earth, and so your visit fill us with curiosity. What are you expecting to find in this domain of mine?"

The name of the demon and the latent power Tokiomi felt from her mere words made him instinctively enter the same stance he would have in front of a Lord of the Clock Tower. To his knowledge, Maya was a divinity of illusion in hinduism. While he was doubtful she was a true Divine Spirit, something told him she was very much standing on the same level as Heroic Spirits.

"I appreciate your courtesy, lady Maya. I am Tohsaka Tokiomi, sixth head of the Tohsaka family. I, alongside my Servant, am in search of a place to rest."

The black stone-like demon moved her hand graciously, in a gesture that was inexplicably blurred to the magus' vision.

"The establishment's lowest prices are 200 Macca for a single night and 1200 for a week, while our highest are 600 Macca for the night and 3600 for a week, all services included. However, I am afraid I cannot offer you what you came to find here, human. Think no ill of me, for the circumstance surrounding my refusal are above my authority to solve."

Tokiomi frowned. A complication already, and one that Saber didn't anticipate. While the prices were, as expected, far too high for them, the plain impossibility to rest here was concerning. Avoiding to gaze only on the blood-red jewel in the middle of the demon's face, he decided to push things delicately.

"Forgive me for my indiscretion, lady Maya, but we were under the assumption this place was open to anyone with enough money to afford it. Including demon tamer such as myself. May I learn why this have changed?"

"It is very simple. The Devil Auction have currently reserved the establishment for their own personal use."

The magus was about to ask who were the Devil Auction when Saber took as step forward. Tokiomi immediately left him the lead, a little part of himself wondering if his own surprisingly subservient attitude toward his Servant wasn't due to its **Charisma**.

"Even if we can't stay there, I'm sure there is something Master and I can do for you before going away."

The demon seemed to consider his words, her fingers traveling across the bar in a slow, deliberate manner.

"There is something you can do, yes. There is a certain demon that has bothered the girls and ran away without paying it's proper due. I ask you to kill him. Do so and I will reward you."

Saber nodded firmly.

"Very well. The demon seems to have taken sanctuary near the Fairy Forest. Once you have completed your task, you shall receive your due. Now, leave. I ask you to never come back."

Tokiomi didn't miss the cue and gave his regard politely before moving back, avoiding carefully to make eye contact with any resident of the place. Only once he found himself outside did he started to relax more and more as he and Saber walked far from the Night Club.

"I noticed you didn't negotiated the price of our service, nor you asked about the demon we were meant to kill."

A bip resounded, and the magus recognized the picture of the artificial ghost on the Gauntlet of Saber.

"Chaos demons only respect strength. Doing either would have put us in position of inferiority, and we can't afford it in a place such as this one."

"I see. So our position was this fragile." Said the magus, frowning.

"You may have noticed, Master Thosaka, but demons are not exactly the beings they are in legends, just like we Servants are not always the exact same as we were in life." Continued Burroughs. "Most demons are far weaker than their strength when they were true gods or monsters. In the same way, I lost most of the power I had in my first life to become a Servant."

"How large is the gap exactly?"

"If I had been alive, I could have killed all the demons present without so much as a single scratch. As I'm now, I fear Maya alone will be difficult to kill." Admitted Saber.

 _How strong had been Saber in his past life?_ Wondered Tokiomi. But it was no use to push about things that weren't. What could be useful, on the other hand…

"How much time there will be before we reach the Fairy Forest?"

"An hour or so, at our current speed." Estimated Flynn. "I wouldn't advise going faster. To demonstrate power would attract attention."

"Then enlighten me, Saber, about the Races and Clans. It will make this walk much more agreeable, and the knowledge will certainly be useful."

The Servant nodded before letting his circuit made companion speak, while he was himself watching for possible enemies on their path.

"In essence, Race and Clan are different words for essentially the same thing. Demons instinctively recognize themselves as part of a specific Race, which gather creatures with similar mythological origin. The Night Clan for example is made of demons, spirits and lesser deities associated with the night. They often possess common strengths and weaknesses, and are always of the same Alignment."

The robotic helper of Saber was as talkative as the Servant was concise. Except when it came to negotiating with demons. That, Tokiomi doubted to ever get accustomed to.

"Master himself belongs to the Famed Clan, composed exclusively of honored heroes and figures of human history whose Alignment is Neutral. Their Lawful and Chaotic counterparts are the Hero and General Clans respectively. My understanding was that you refer to those three categories together as ''Heroic Spirit'', eligible to be summoned for a Grail War."

"Precisely. The Grail made by the Three Family can only summon heroes of humanity."

"I'll register that information." Acknowledged Burrough. "Clans and Races are also grouped into ''Greater Races'' or ''Species'', but those are much less important to our current predicament. Do not worry Master Thosaka, I have an encyclopedic knowledge of demons in my databases. Whoever is the opponent we will face, I'll be able to identify them without failure."

The magus pondered that information. It was extremely convenient, however, it meant the opponent might be able to do the same. The demons seemed to be able to recognize each other, or at least their Race, quite quickly…

"Do not worry, Master. I have no particular conceptual weaknesses nor sworn enemy."

"None at all? Have you never been defeated?" Inquired Tokiomi, feeling it would be a vital advantage.

"Well, there was one time where Master Flynn confronted Yaso-Magatsuhi..."

"Burroughs. Not a word."

Tokiomi raised an eyebrow. Was Saber… Embarrassed? It was hard to tell, but it seemed that way behind the stoic visage.

"It's nothing. Forget about it, Master. Please."

Tokiomi nodded. As long as it wouldn't become an impediment in the future…

* * *

Lancer was nervous. No, not nervous. On edge. They were almost at the place that has been indicated, the Megami's Embrace. He wasn't an expert on demonkind, even if his Gauntlet did contain a large amount of knowledge, but even he knew that this place was most likely the safest and most luxurious that could ever be found in this ruined Tokyo. The Megami were in general earth and fertility deities and often the primary goddesses of their pantheons. Kind and gentle demons, as much as the notion irked him, and whose protection meant almost absolute safety for his Master once they became their guests. Yet, something was running shiver through his spine. What was it?

"Lancer. How long ten thousand Macca will offer us?"

"Not much." Answered the Servant, on high alert. "Two to three nights at best."

"Unimportant. My plans can accommodate it." Declared Kayneth haughtily, his mind no doubt working on said plans. "Will the demons of this place provide sufficient protection?"

"Almost as good as my own if they are truly of the Megami. Fallen goddess they may be, but their strength are among the greatest of their kind."

"If my hypothesis are correct, what make them weaker is the loss of their Authority and the fragmentation of their conceptual identity. It would certainly explain why many of the same entity can be found…"

Suddenly it was here. Halfway to his Master's throat. Mat blades. He KNEW those blades! Gaston ceased to think. His body sprung into action. His spear whirled and crossed the short blades path, knocking them away. Just in time. He stroke twice, the spear shining. But each were deflected. Knowingly. Just like himself. His gaze crossed that of the assailant. Brown into crimson red. Then time resumed its course, and they exchanged another flurry of strikes before the enemy jumped away, breaking the engagement and gracefully landing in the frame of a destroyed building's window, five meter above the ground. All of this in the time of a singe of his Master's breath. The blond magus only sign of shock was a slightly accelerated breathing that calmed itself instantly, eyes quickly analyzing the scene before rising to look upon the Servant that had just tried to end his life.

"Assassin, I presume. I suppose your Master won't have the decency to present himself either. I should know better than to expect dogs to fight at the standard of proper magi after all." Contemptuously said Kayneth.

Assassin didn't answer. Despite her face being hidden behind a black oni mask, her body proportion easily revealing her to be a slender and tall woman, almost as tall as Lancer. Her body was covered from toe to neck by a black bodysuit, a long purple veil falling from her shoulders down to her knees. In her hands were two sharp knives shaped like machetes, the mat metal they were made of seemingly absorbing light to better hide itself. It was finally Lancer who broke the silence.

"Your Temporal Blade is a frightening technique to face, but I have seen it enough time to perceive it. Don't expect for me to lose my Master so easily, Toki."

Assassin didn't react for a time, her crimson eyes locked into those of Lancer. Then she reached for her mask, discarding it to reveal a pale, porcelain-like complexion. Her face was sharp, but her features delicate as she stared at Gaston, evaluating him.

"Target's Agility and Strength evaluated at A rank. Target can read through movements and react accordingly. Target knows my techniques and methods. Conclusions: surprise attacks ruled out. Specific plan must be devised."

The cold, clinical tone crossed through the alleyway, making Lancer grip his weapon more tightly… Until a faint smile appeared on Assassin's face, and she continued with a hint of reminiscence in her voice.

"It really is you, Gaston. You were so young I was doubting your identity."

"Humph. Was the obvious peak or our existence not the defeat of the Creator?" Asked Lancer with pride. "I'm starting to wonder where you see your own peak with how grown up you are now, Toki."

The young woman smile widened a little, her posture apparently relaxing. But Gaston didn't fell for it, keeping his guard up. He knew more than anyone how quickly the young girl could spring into action. By their brief exchange, he estimated her speed to be at least equal to his own, even if in term of strength he was the clear winner. From the corner of his eyes he could see his Master ready. Interesting, with the character displayed so far, Gaston thought he would have already urged him to finish off Toki…

"Mission is a failure for now. I will retreat." Announced Toki, putting her mask on again. "Farewell, Gaston."

And in a blink she was gone, leaving not a single trace. A specific Skill to jump out of the fight? It would fit her quite effectively. Making a sign at his Master to wait, Gaston scanned the surrounding carefully.

"You and Assassin were awfully familiar with each other. Don't you have something to tell me, Lancer?"

The tone of Kayneth was accusing, but Gaston let it slide. He would be suspicious himself in front of such display.

"I recognized her technique when she targeted you. She and I fought side by side in our first life; Her specialty was striking from the shadow, and I'm not surprised she ended as this war's Assassin."

"I see, I see. And will this fact change anything about your conduct of the war, Lancer?" Snarled Kayneth with a venomous voice, to such a degree Gaston was now irritated himself.

"What sort of dim-witted fool do you take me for, Master? Nothing has changed. If she ever challenge me and the occasion rises, I will end her life. And should her back be turned, I will thrust my spear through it without hesitation."

 _It wouldn't be the first time she and I tried to kill each other,_ _in fact it would merely be one among many_ , thought Lancer with dry amusement. His tight-lipped Master seemed to loosen a little at this assured answer, and when Lancer was sufficiently sure Assassin was gone, or at least not preparing an immediate assault, he told his Master that they could resume their movement toward their future stronghold.

"Then let's go." Snapped Kayneth. "This hostel better be worth the price."

* * *

"Unbelievable…"

The small white haired, red eyed girl was looking down, mumbling her disbelief at what she had just been told. As if everything that happened prior wasn't enough…

"It's only a natural reaction I guess. Most people couldn't believe demons could be summoned and controlled using phones and computers in my time either, even after they did it themselves."

The one who answered gently was an elegant blond woman in red jacket, short and belt, with several firearms hanging at her side. She cleaned, reloaded and sheathed it while the albinos girl continued.

"Grandfather would have had a stroke learning about this. No, everyone would. It took centuries for the Einzbern to find a way to retrieve the Third Magic. It took even more to associate with the Tohsaka and Makiri to create the Holy Grail War ritual… And now, its not even a Magic anymore. The Materialization of the Soul is now mere Magecraft. Magecraft… Hey, stop it Archer! I'm not a child!"

Archer laughed warmly as she dodged the small fists of her Master, still patting her head and long white hair.

"Sorry Master, but with how small you are I can't help myself."

"I'm eighteen! It's not my fault I didn't grow normally!…"

She fell silent, once more looking at the close lake like it held all the answers she sought. Archer smiled, a little sadly, and came closer to her Master on the wooden bench. The small Master didn't resist and let herself be hugged, teeth clenched.

"I don't understand… I don't understand! Why? I lost, I know it! I remember it! That goldie came, and Berserker couldn't fight him because I was here! He is the strongest, he was the strongest in the world, but I was here, and… And…"

Archer hugged her Master closer as the girl's tear flowed. It broke her heart to hear this. The distress of her Master, how much the little girl had been robbed of, and the cruel irony that was her current state. All of it only served to further her own suspicions about what she found herself in. Whatever this was, it was no Holy Grail War. Using a small amount of her power, she transformed her Master's distress into tiredness, then exhaustion, then sleep. After a few minute the child was soundly asleep on Archer's laps, and she stroke the long hairs while arranging her little Master's purple coat. So peaceful in her sleep, Archer had to resist the urge to take a photo. At least they were safe. The safest place of all, where no one would find them until she was ready… She straightened herself and called for one of her strongest ally.

"Vivian, may I have your help?"

At those words, a beautiful woman pierced the lake's surface without a single ripple. Her green hairs and almost nakedness, with only purple boots, gloves and blue cape as clothes, and her pale blue skin, indicated her nature as a Fairy.

"What is it you desire, Nozomi?" Asked the Lady of the Lake.

"Ask for Oberon and Titania to stop bickering and come here. I would need a week to deploy my Noble Phantasm, but with their help, it should only take a day or two to do so, especially here. And also…"

"Of course. Should you need it, I can prepare it for you. I will also tell some Jack Frost to come play with your Master." The fairy said with a melodious voice before bowing and disappearing into the lake.

Nozomi shook her head. When she became Fairy Queen, she slowly but surely transformed into a Fairy herself until she completely became one, taking up the mantle of Fairy Queen in flesh and spirit. But her human existence has still been recorded as a Famed. Sometimes strange things happened… She again pat the head of her sleeping Master.

"Poor, poor Illyasviel. Sleep for now. Tomorrow is another day…"


End file.
